Conventional eyeglasses are mostly designed with multiple purposes so as to accommodate a variety of functions, such as vision-adjusted optical eyeglasses and sport eyeglasses. With respect to conventional sport eyeglasses, a protection strip is commonly added at an inner side of the eyeglass frame to protect the forehead of a user. A secondary eyeglass frame combined with secondary function lenses can be added at one side of the eyeglasses to adjust vision of a user wearing such type of sport eyeglasses. A variety of eyeglasses combining the protection strip and the secondary eyeglass frame are provided for user selection. The sport type eyeglasses are designed such that an angle of eyeglass temples can be adjusted to fit different users so as to provide comfort when wearing the eyeglasses. For a sport eyeglass assembly, a strap is also used to bundle the eyeglass temples pivotally connected at the two sides of the eyeglass frame. A variety of strap combination also exists for user selection.